


Young but Passionate Love

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Ryuann, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren and Makoto are asked on a double date by an unknown couple. They have their suspicions but when they arrive at the destination, all of them completely shut down at the sight of who actually asked them out.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Young but Passionate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about it and well....here we are. Compared to my love for Shumako, I like Ryuji and Ann place at least third on my Persona 5 ship list (guess who’s in first place?). They seem well made for each other, don’t ya think?
> 
> Also, I decided to use “Ren” instead of “Akira” this time because let’s be real here: We all can’t pick between P5 Protagonist’s REAL and/or CANON name.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

Ren and Makoto have been dating for about two months now. They both have had their fair share of it. Makoto was learning about love as a whole and Ren had a very smart and very strong girlfriend. Both seem well made for the other. They both enjoyed seeing each other very much. Though they decided to keep their relationship a secret from the others as it may cause some unwanted attention and crippling embarrassment. 

Ren had just woken up and got ready for school. His furry friend, Morgana, hopped in his bag and they left Leblanc. But when they were just about to head to the station, Morgana spotted something on the door. 

“Huh? Oi, Ren. There’s something here for you.” He said to the boy. Ren turned around and saw something that looked like a Phantom Thieves calling card on the door. 

“The heck? Ugh. Did Futaba prank one of these with Boss again? I’m getting tired of it.” Ren said. He took the card and looked at it. Indeed it was a calling card from the Phantom Thieves. But when he read what was on it, he completely shot down. 

“What’s wrong?” Mona asked. 

“Morgana? Do me a favor and stay by the entrance. I need to talk to Makoto about this.” Ren replied. 

“Why’s that?” The feline asked. But his answer laid there on Ren’s face. It was nothing but crimson. 

When they eventually got to Shujin, Mona did as he was told and stayed by the entrance, while Ren immediately went to the student council room to se his beloved. She was surprised to see Ren so early. 

“Good morning, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. Good morning to you too.” He replied. He sounded serious. 

Makoto noticed the calling card in Ren’s hand. It seems that he wanted her to see it as well. 

“I-Is that a...” Ren nodded when she spoke. 

“Here. Read it aloud.” Ren said, handing her the card. 

It read the following: 

“To Sir Ren “Joker” Amamiya and Madam Makoto “Queen” Niijima, we know of what you have been hiding from us and wish to clarify it firsthand. An invitation for the two of you that will make you wish you never kept anything from us. And thus, we have decided to take action against you and expose your secret to the world. We hope you’re both prepared for what’s in store. From, The Phantom Thieves.” 

Both Red and Makoto were red in the face. Their secret!? No...they couldn’t mean their relationship!? This was bad. And not knowing who exactly it was who sent them this calling card was even worse. They knew it had to be one of their friends. But who in particular? 

“Maybe it was Futaba’s pranking again. She’s been doing this doing this a lot.” Ren said. 

“I doubt she would make something this serious, Ren.“ Makoto told him. 

Meanwhile, outside the school entrance, Morgana was still waiting for Ren to come and pick him up. He was just about to just walk in when he saw a certain blond walking out to see him. 

“How’d it go?” Mona asked. 

“Not gonna lie...I’m kinda nervous.” Ryuji said. 

“While I gotta admit, asking Ren and Makoto on a double date with you and Lady Ann is pretty bold of you, Ryuji. I’m impressed you came up with the idea.” Mona said. 

“Well yeah. But then there are the.....inconveniences.” Ryuji said, holding his stomach. 

“Just remember this when I tell you: this is all a plan to get Ren and Makoto to confess their feelings. You and Lady Ann are absolutely playing pretend on this. You just gotta act like yourself and don’t make any bad mistakes that could cost us the plan. Understand?” 

Ryuji would take those words to heart. But all the same, he was still understandably nervous. When he first brought this idea up to the others, he insisted that they should get Makoto’s friend, Eiko, to help. But what that came to was her being unbelievably coy and inappropriate. And Yusuke had to bring up Ryuji and Ann as their best bet. Ann wasn’t entirely against the idea, but she and Ryuji both agreed that neither of them would pose as a couple just for some love confession. But little did they both know that the others had thought they had a soft spot for each other. And to which they were right. But both Ann and Ryuji were too immature and embarrassed to admit it. How the world can be so cruel sometimes. But eventually it would have to come to- 

“Hey! Are you listening!?” Mona broke Ryuji’s train of thought and brought him back to reality. 

“Oh! Y-Yeah! I am!” Ryuji spurted out. 

“We’re doomed.” Mona said. 

“Do you two have to be so loud?” A voice said to them. Ryuji and Mona saw Ann walking from the stairs and out the door. 

“Sorry.” Ryuji said. 

“Lemme guess...you’re nervous too, right?” Ann asked. 

“Yeah. He is. What’d you expect?” Mona said. 

“Don’t worry. I am too. But remember: this was your idea. So both of will have to accept it and roll with the flow.” Ann said to the blond doofus. 

“It’s “go with the flow” first of all. Second of all, yeah I get it. But I’m still tryna get my shit together with it. But hey, can’t wait to see the look on RenRen’s face when it happens.” Ryuji said. 

“So...just where are we going on this double date?” Ann asked. 

“Huh? Oh yeah! We’re heading to the Wilton Hotel buffet. Thought we’d all enjoy the memories.” Ryuji said. 

“Say what!? Wh-Hu-Uh-How’d you get the money for reservations!?” Ann was shocked. She didn’t think Ryuji was the kind that came from money. 

“Mighta done so evening treasure digging with RenRen. Made lots of dough too.” Ryuji replied. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Mona said. 

“Don’t worry. The invitation is in place thanks to Futaba. Ren should find it when he walks into Leblanc.” Ryuji told them. 

“That’s good. He’s gonna lose it when finds out!” Ann said. 

“When I found out what?” Ren’s voice said. They all panicked and looked at Ren, sweat dripping off their faces. 

“O-Oh! RenRen! What a coincidence! W-We were just talking about our time at the Wilton Hotel buffet. Hahahahahah...good times.” Ryuji said nervously. 

“Uh.....Huh....” Ren was no Fool (wait he is....). He was always on his A-Game when it came to seeing through a lie. The look in his eyes was fierce and stern. 

“Oh yeah. You guys need to explain this.” Ren said and pulled the calling card. That sent them all overboard. 

“Found this on the door at Leblanc. Which one of you did it?” He asked. 

“T-That’s a calling card, r-right? M-My...w-what a c-coincidence.” Ann said. 

“Hmm....” 

“Hey! It’s getting late! C’mon Ren! Let’s go home!” Mona said and jumped into Ren’s bag. He was suspicious on the sudded urge to take off, but didn’t think much less if it and left. Ryuji and Ann sighed in relief. 

Back to Ren. He’d just arrived at Leblanc and was about to go study when he saw something on the counter. It was a invitation for the Wilton Hotel buffet for two. Wait....FOR TWO!? But weren’t Ryuji and Ann talking about something like this? Was it just a coincidence? Could be what that calling card was talking about? So many questions flooded Ren’s mind. He decided to tell Makoto about it. That seemed for the best. 

Ren: Hey. Hope I’m not disturbing, Senpai. 

Makoto: Hi. Don’t worry. What is it? 

Ren: sent picture of invitation 

Makoto: Really!? The Wilton Hotel buffet!? 

Ren: This has to be what that calling card was talking about. 

Makoto: You’re right. But that could rule out our assumption that one of the others sent us that calling card. None of them would have the money for this. 

Ren: Actually, me and Ryuji have been going to Mementos from time to time just for treasure runs. He might’ve amassed the money from us doing that. 

Makoto: Do you really think he’d be smart enough to even think of doing that? 

Ren: We have done it once before back when we changed Kamoshida’s heart. Did I ever tell you about it? 

Makoto: No actually. You must’ve had a good time. 

Ren: We did and didn’t, that’s all I’m saying. 

Makoto: We’re getting off topic! When is this for? 

Ren: Tomorrow 

Makoto: HUH!? 

Ren: Looks like we’re in for it alright. 

Makoto: I have no words... 

Ren: Gotta go. Cat’s telling me to go to sleep. 

Makoto: Okay. See you tomorrow. 

Next morning, Ren could only think about his double date with Makoto. Morgana had, for whatever reason, disappeared from his room and to where Ren had no idea. Did it matter, though? No. Mona being gone wasn’t too suspicious. Ren had other things on his mind. Like who could their mysterious other couple be? How would they approach them? How did he have to act? The thoughts seemingly clouded his mind as the afternoon rolled around. The afternoon that was essentially his time for answers. 

He arrived at Wilton Hotel and looked around. He saw Makoto out of the corner of his Third Eye. He approached her and she nearly jumped in surprise. 

“Relax. It’s just me.” Ren said. 

“Sorry. I’m just nervous.” Makoto said. Ren chuckled. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll fit right in.” Ren told her. 

They went to the buffet and were given their table. It was the same one that Ren, Ryuji and Ann shared on their first visit here. Ren giggled a little at the memories coming back to him. He wouldn’t have had a better placed decided on their first successful target. 

“What’s the matter Makoto?” Ren asked his girlfriend, who was restlessly shaking. 

“I-I’m sorry, Ren. I-I can’t keep myself composed.” Makoto said. 

“How about I help you?” Ren asked, placing his hand around her. 

“R-Ren! Not in public!” Makoto pouted, with a blush on her face. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” Ren said, cheekily. 

“Hey! Look who it is!” The voice Ren and Makoto knew very well. They both turned and saw Ryuji and Ann heading in their direction. That was a surprise. 

“R-Ryuji!? Ann!? What are you two doing here!?” Ren asked, nervously. 

“Here for some great food. What else?” Ryuji answered. 

“I’m assuming you two are here to....accompany us?” Makoto asked. 

“Was it that obvious?” Ann joked. 

“Oh boy. This won’t end well.” Ren said to himself. 

The four sat down at their table and grabbed their plates. Seeing the three of them back in the same place brought back memories of their success with Kamoshida. Ren looked over the various choices of food he had. There were so many decisions to choose from. 

He eventually came back with a decent amount of food on his plate. It surprised Makoto to see her boyfriend seemingly devouring his food. He didn’t eat anything before this so it was only a matter of time before his plate was cleared. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Ren asked her. 

“Huh!? Oh! M-My bad!” Makoto said and got up to serve herself. It was now Ren, Ryuji and Ann at the table. This was their moment to get the goods out of Ren. 

“So, Ren? You and Makoto seem like you’re getting along well.” Ann said. 

“Hmm? Yeah. It’s fine. Once you get to know her, she can be a good person to hang out with.” Ren replied. 

“Woah. You saying you’re hanging out with her, RenRen?” Ryuji asked. 

“Yeah...but only because she’s apart of the team. Getting to know your allies is keen for a leader after all.” Ren said. 

“Got us there. But...have you considered.....anything besides her being on the team?” Ann said. 

“Huh? W-What makes you think that!?” Ren said, flustered all of a sudden. That was the response they were waiting for. 

“Ya know...ever think about having her as someone......you appreciate?” Ryuji said, innocently. 

“No comment.” Ren said. 

Ann was about to argue when Makoto came back with her plate. Ren sighed and looked at Makoto. 

‘Damn. I’m starting to wonder why exactly Ryuji wanted me to go on a treasure spree with me.’ Ren thought. 

“Ren? What’s with that face?” Makoto asked. 

“......” 

“We were just asking him some questions.” Ryuji said. 

“What kind of questions?” Makoto said. 

“That reminds me...Makoto, you and Ren are pretty close right?” Ann asked all of a sudden. 

“Huh? Y-Yeah, b-but only because it’s from me joining the t-team!” Makoto told them. 

‘Wait...was this what that calling card meant? So it was these two who left it at Leblanc?’ Ren thought being too flushed to speak. 

“Is that so? Because I tend to see RenRen always at the student council room after classes. I doubt that’s for anything important, right?” Ryuji said. 

“Umm....well.....he.....uhh.....” Makoto was left at a stalemate. Ren took it upon himself to get them out of this situation. And he knew just how to do it. 

“Well. I tend to see you hang out with Ann by the roof. Any reason there, Ryuji?” Ren spoke. 

“What!? H-How the hell ya find that out!?” Ryuji said, now he seemed flustered. And so was Ann. 

“We....uhh.....just had to talk some things over. T-That’s all!” Ann said. 

“Hmm? What sorta things?” Ren asked. This was now backfiring on Ryuji and Ann. 

“Oh...ya know....the usual....” Ryuji said. 

‘Perfect. Now the spotlights on them’ Ren thought. He looked at Makoto and winked. 

“You know? It’s almost unimaginable to see Ann and Ryuji on a double date. Hmm....could that be a sign of something?” Makoto asked them. 

“Would you excuse us for a second!?” Ann blurted out and grabbed Ryuji, dragging to the restrooms. They had been thoroughly overpowered by the two leaders. 

“Dammit! They’re on to us!” Ryuji said. 

“Well? What do we do!? This is your stupid idea that got us into this mess!” Ann scolded. 

Ryuji thought hard about what to do now that Ren and Makoto were getting suspicious of them. First time for everything. He’d hadn’t thought of a backup plan to this and had to act fast. But slowly, the words Morgana told him came back. 

“Just remember this when I tell you: this is all a plan to get Ren and Makoto to confess their feelings. You and Lady Ann are absolutely playing pretend on this. You just gotta act like yourself and don’t make any bad mistakes that could cost us the plan.” 

“Oh yeah. That’s right. Just gotta be myself.” Ryuji told himself. 

“Hello!? What are you saying!?” Ann asked. 

“Just gotta act natural and not let those comments get to us, I guess.” Ryuji said. 

“How!? I can’t help get extremely nervous after hearing something like that!” Ann said. 

“Just be you, Ann. That’s the best advice I can give you. I know it’s tough, but we’ve been through worse. And the best part was that we got through those tough times was that we got through them together! Can’t have it slow us down now!” Ryuji said. 

“R-Ryuji...” Ann had a noticeable hint of pink on her face. 

“We can do this, Ann. I know we can. It’s how I would have. And wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ryuji continued. 

“R-Ryuji.....you’re right. A-And I wouldn’t have it any other way too.” Ann said, sheepishly. 

“Guess there’s a first time for everything, huh?” Ryuji joked. 

“Got me there, dork.” Ann said. 

“Right back at’cha, Takamaki.” Ryuji said. 

They eventually got the courage to return to their table and saw Ren and Makoto there talking. They assumed as much. They took their seats and looked at them. 

“What was that about?” Ren asked. 

“Just had to talk some things over.” Ann said. 

“Yeah. Really important stuff.” Ryuji said. 

“If you two are done talking heart to heart, me and Ren have to get going.” Makoto said. 

“Huh!? You’re leaving!?” Ann shrieked 

“Sorry. We promised each other a study session tonight. You guess are welcomed to join if you want. Or...would you rather have your alone time?” Ren said. 

“We made it too obvious, didn’t we?” Ryuji said. 

“Yeah....not a bad attempt at hiding it.” Makoto said, as she and Ren took their leave. 

Ann and Ryuji looked at each other and laughed. 

“Well...I guess we got our end of the stick. But Ren’s right. We should enjoy the time we have left.” Ann said. 

“Is this really the place to do that?” Ryuji smirked. 

“Oh shut up and come here.” Ann pulled Ryuji in a warm embrace. 

“Guess we got nothing to hide anymore, huh Ann?” Ryuji asked. 

“No. And frankly, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ann replied. 

The two stayed in their embrace for a while before finally parting. They both looked at each other and smiled. They knew how long they wanted to admit their feelings and finally got it done. They seemed relieved to have put that weight off their shoulders. Nothing to hide. Nothing to fear. Nothing to hate. They were just happy being with each other. 

“Wait...” 

“What is it, Ryuji?” 

“DAMMIT! THEY LEFT US WITH THE BILL!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have an idea for future fanfics? Leave it in the comments. Have a great day!


End file.
